


To the Ends and Back Again

by AllysonDark



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F, Grace is a bit peppier in this, Gracevas, Post-High School, So that's a thing, after the transplant, and it's not so much out of character, as it's just how she is around Zoë, its gay okay?, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllysonDark/pseuds/AllysonDark
Summary: Two friends take a trip together and discover more about the world and themselves in the process.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash and this show likes to fuck it's fanbase over so here's some Gracevas fluff because I needed it. This is going to be sporadic I can already tell, but I fully intent on making this a small story of at least ten chapters, if not more. If you have any ideas or suggestions, let me know :) Happy reading

After the transplant and graduation, Grace found a new lease on life, thanks partially to her friendship with Jonah, but mostly because of her chipper friend, Zoe, who never ceased to amaze her. Once plans started to be made, Grace came to a decision. “I want to travel,” She announces during the joint graduation party Ms. Cardinal had put on for herself and Zoe once the former had felt well enough.

“Travel?” Her mother asks, brows raised at her daughter who is smiling despite the slight discomfort of being put in the center of attention. “What kind of travel?” 

“I-I want to see the world, I have ten good years and I want to make the best of them mom, I won’t stay gone forever, I just want to see what’s out there. I want to do something with the time I have,” Grace explains, biting her lip as she friends and family all watch her.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Zoe speaks up, breaking the silence as usual, drawing some of the attention away from the older girl. “Seeing the world...it can change a lot of things.” 

Grace throws her friend a grateful smile, her chest warming at the bright grin she gets in return. “I just want to start living my life, I’m tired of letting my disease control what I do.”

Ms. Cardinal nods a bit, before getting up to move toward the gift table. “I was going to wait until you two started opening presents, however, this is special,” She says as she hands over a card to each of the girls. “Granted it was supposed to be for dorm supplies, but that should be enough to help Grace get kick started on her travels and Zoe, you can do whatever you want with it.” 

Grace opens the card with clumsy fingers, nearly dropping it a few times before she can open it, finding a check for three thousand dollars in between the leaflets. She turns toward Zoe out of habit and finds the same, both girls shocked out of their minds. 

“Mom, how can you even afford this?” Grace asks despite herself, knowing they’ve been living paycheck to paycheck for years. 

“I have my ways, don’t you worry,” She replies, winking at her youngest daughter. “Now, why don’t we finish eating and then we can go from there, yeah?” 

Grace knew this wasn’t the end of talking about her plans, but it felt nice knowing her mom at least supported it, even if it may be half-hearted. once everyone had returned to their meals, Grace found herself plopping down next to Zoe, who had just got done hugging Ms. Cardinal. 

“Gosh, Melody is just...so amazing, you’re so lucky to have her as a mom,” Zoe murmurs, leaning into the older girl with that warm smile Grace had come to love. “My mom didn’t even bother to show up...but there was a deposit in my account, as usual but it was a lot bigger than I thought so...” 

Grace tilts her head as Zoe slide the check from Melody into her lap, her hand lingering there a moment longer than necessary before its withdrawn. “Zo, what are you doing?” 

“Consuela deposited ten grand into my account this morning, I don’t need this, as much as I appreciate what you and your mother have done for me since...everything, I can’t take this,” Zoe rushes out, frowning slightly when Grace pulls away to look at her. “Besides, you need it more than I do...for when you leave.” 

“Hey, I’m not just disappearing, I promise, I’ll send postcards and emails and letters, I’m not leaving you,” Grace assures the younger girl, reaching to take one of Zoe’s hands in her own. “Besides, I was...well I was going to ask if you wanted to go with me.” 

Zoe blinks a few times, brows furrowing as she takes in this information, ignoring the immense pleasure that blooms in her chest at the thought of her and Grace on the road, or backpacking or just being together. “I-I dunno, Grace, I’ve never really been anywhere but here...” 

The excuse tumbles from her lips, stinging like acid as she tries to squash the feelings she has for the older girl. She never really stopped feeling for Grace, not after their last kiss or Rasha...or even the transplant, if anything it served only to cement the way she felt about her friend. There were days where living together was painful for Zoe. If they spent months...years together, just the two of them, she isn’t sure she’ll be able to contain it. The last thing she wants to do is scare Grace off again. 

“You don’t have to make a decision now, but please...think about it,” Grace murmurs, pressing Melody’s check into Zoe’s hand. “If you decide that you don’t want to go then by all means give that back, but until then, keep it.” 

Zoe nods, looking down at the paper until Grace makes an excuse to leave. There’s a heaviness in her chest and she’s not sure what to do about it.

A few weeks go by before Zoe realizes her time to make a decision is upon her, Grace had already started packing up her car, intent on making across the united states before she went across the pond to Europe. Zoe sits on Grace’s bed, fidgeting as all the memories these sheets hold come rushing back to her, settling in her chest like a brick.

“Oh, there you are, mom said you headed out this morning,” Grace smiles as she moves to sit next to girl, shoulders brushing together. “You okay?”

Zoe nods slowly as she pulls a small wrapped package out of her pocket, handing it to the older girl. “Here, I got this for you,” She murmurs softly, pulling her knees up to her chest as Grace unwraps the small gift.

“Frak yes,” Grace chuckles softly, her fingers tracing over the keychain. “You got me a Battlestar Galactica key chain?”

“I figured it was a pretty good way to give you my answer, nerdy and cute,” Zoe grins, resting her cheek against one of her knees. “I may not be entirely sure about leaving this place, it’s been home, crazy and fucked up, but home all the same, however, I am sure that I don’t want you out there alone and…I don’t know what I’d do without you, so.”

The smile that spreads across Grace’s face is enough to tell her she’s done well, but the way the other girl launches at her with open arms has her flailing. “Jeeze, pin me down, great reward for a nerdy gift,” Zoe teases despite herself, chuckling at the blush that stains tanned cheeks.

“Shut up, weirdo,” Grace replies, that grin still plastered across her face. “I can’t believe this, I get to travel all over the world with my best friend!” She bounces a little, before rolling off of the brunette, shaking her head a bit.

Zoe has to take a slow breath to calm her thrumming heart before she rolls to her side, propping her head up to look at her friend. There was something comforting about the air between them, how is buzzed pleasantly despite the sadness that they’ve shared in their past. Grace was her best friend, feelings or no feelings, she would follow this girl to the ends of the earth.


	2. The Dreamer's Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they get closer to their first real destination, Grace finds herself battling with her feelings for Zoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow, you guys are pretty fucking awesome, I'm amazed at the response I've gotten on here and on Tumblr for this story, especially because this is my first Gracevas fic. I can't wait for the next chapter where you get not only a fluff filled tour of Rosewell, but also you get to find out where Grace is really taking Zoe!

The first week of the trip was fantastic, they stopped in Lansing, Michigan to see the women’s historical center and hall of fame, seeing all those powerful women…it was life changing. Then in Chicago they stopped to take pictures around the cloud bean, Grace finding herself lost in the smile on Zoe’s face as she traced her fingers over the stainless-steel sculpture. They lunch at The Park Grill, which had the best view of the massive metal bean. Zoe couldn’t keep her eyes off of it, but Grace only had eyes for her companion.

It wasn’t until they had passed through Oklahoma that Zoe thought to ask where they were going and with the biggest smile, Grace replies, “It’s a surprise,” And though it makes the younger girl frown ever so slightly, she accepts it and allows the older girl to keep driving until they find a place to stay the night.

“All I’ve gathered is that we’re headed southwest in the hottest part of summer,” Zoe chuckles as she plops down on the bed, staring at the ceiling as Grace walks out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her head.

“You’ll see soon, I promise,” Grace smiles, settling next to the brunette as she takes her hair down, ruffling it with the soft towel. They’ve been doing pretty well when it comes to money, with almost 25,00 left between them, neither more grateful for monetary graduation gifts. “But I think you’ll love it.”

“Yeah, yeah, how do I know you’re not just taking me somewhere to off me?” Zoe teases, reaching over to poke Grace in the side.

“Only you would come up with something like that,” The older girl shakes her head, tossing the damp towel at her companion. “I promise the only off you’ll be getting is if you find some cute girl where we’re going,” The tease feels like salt on her tongue as she moves to lay next to the girl, carefully avoiding her gaze.

“Oh, look at you making sex jokes,” Zoe snorts, rolling over so she can look at her friend. “Who would have thought, the great nerd Grace could do such a thing.”

“Oh, shut up,” Grace huffs, pulling the pillow over her head to hide her burning cheeks. Somehow, she can still feel the younger girl’s gaze upon her, but she does her best to ignore it as she lays there, contemplating how things could have gone if she wasn’t such a coward.

How much would their lives have been tilted if Grace wouldn’t have tried to protect Zoe from the pain of knowing her, of knowing the time bomb she had inside of her chest. If she hadn’t lied that night, oh that wonderful night they had spent together, what would they be now, or perhaps where.

“I was just teasing,” Zoe hums as she moves, resting her head on Grace’s stomach, a pout set firmly on her lips. “Come on, stop hiding…please.”

Grace sighs softly, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment before moving the pillow back under her head, gaze settling on the brunette hair sprawled across her stomach. “I know you were teasing, weirdo,” She murmurs, brushing a shaking hand through Zoe’s hair, hoping she won’t notice the tremor.

Zoe’s eyes slide shut as a contented smile crawls across her face. “You love me,” She hums, relaxing under the other girl’s fingers.

“That I do,” Grace replies, tacking on a silent, _more than you know,_ as she shifts to turn out the bedside light. “Now, try and sleep, we have a long drive tomorrow and you won’t be doing any of it, I want it all to be a surprise,”

“Fine, fine,” Zoe yawns despite herself, snuggling closer to the girl, her head resting firmly on Grace’s chest, listening to the soft thrumming of the older girl’s heart.

Grace can’t sleep for hours after Zoe has gone silent and though she knows she’ll be exhausted in the morning, she can’t bring herself to try and move the girl. This moment is worth far too much to ruin it, to pull away from the warmth she’s been missing for months.

Grace can feel the lack of sleep the moment the alarm goes off, bringing her from her foggy dreams slowly. “Just a little longer,” She groans, turning her head, expecting to find pillow and instead finds her nose buried in soft brown tresses, the smell of artificial strawberry assaulting her senses.

“I second that,” A groggy Zoe replies, shimmying back into Grace with a contented sigh, more than willing to extend the surrounding warmth of her best friend.

Without much thinking, Grace moves to grab her phone, setting the alarm for another hour. “One more hour, sound good?” She yawns, setting the device down before settling back to her spot. She wraps her arm around the younger girl hesitantly, smiling softly when Zoe tangles their fingers together.

“Sounds perfect,” The brunette murmurs, already drifting off again, leaving Grace to wonder if she could manage this trip without fucking things up, without hurting her friend again.

The hour is up quicker than either likes, but they untangle themselves and start to get ready, packing up what they brought in before heading out, Zoe taking care of the check out while Grace packs the car once more and pulls it around.

“Hey baby, can I give you a ride,” Grace chuckles through the open window, she’s got an arm slung out of it and Zoe’s pink sunglasses on the bridge of her nose. The whole scene making the younger girl break out in a full body laugh.

She’s still laughing even when she gets into the car and Grace has slapped her bicep, a grin of her own spreading across pale lips. “You know I’m irresistible,” She giggles even as they’re pulling away from the lot, the memory of the night before warming in their chests.

They spend most of the drive in a comfortable silence, only broken by the occasional question of a snack being offered or a song being sung. They’ve perfected this comfortable quiet months ago, spending nights after Zoe being kicked out in a silence where nothing was said but it spoke volumes.

Neither of them really speaks until they come across the New Mexico line and Zoe is curious. “New Mexico? Why here?” She asks, but she find the answer when they pass a sign. “Roswell, one hundred and ten miles.”

“I do love aliens,” Grace comments, smiling slyly as she glances over at the girl, knowing this wasn’t their final destination, but something to kill one more day before they get to the real one. “You really didn’t see this coming?”

“No, but I should have, you’re such a fucking dork!” Zoe chuckles, adjusting in her seat, elbow resting on the console, head in her hand. “Can’t believe our first real stop is for god damn area fifty-one.”

“I mean, it is me we’re talking about,” Grace grins, ignoring the pleasant goose bumps she gets every time their arms brush. “You really should have seen this coming, honey.” The pet name is off her tongue before she can stop it and it hangs in the air awkwardly before Zoe giggles softly.

“I suppose you’re right, _dear,_ ” Zoe replies and though the older girl knows it's meant as a tease, her heart clenches almost painfully at the word.

Grace feels pathetic knowing that that soft little pet name gets to her in the best way. Zoe had moved on, hadn’t she proved that with Rasha? Why should she fuck that progress up? After all, it’s for the best. “You’re cute,” She snorts, as she takes her exit.

Two short hours are spent in that same comfortable silence, but this time it’s different, like there’s static between them, as if one move with send a charge through them both, igniting something unknown.

When they come upon their hotel, Zoe scoffs, looking at the humble building, “The Rodeway Inn?” She asks as Grace pulls into a parking spot.

“Shut up, it’s forty-five a night and it has great reviews, haven’t you learned by now not to judge a book by its cover?” Grace retorts, poking her tongue out as she moves to get out of the car, grabbing her back pack as she does, thankful for the change of atmosphere. “They have a pool, cheer up, buttercup.”

Grace can hear Zoe huff even after she’s about half way across the parking lot. Checking in is easy and even though the manager chuckles at her license and asks if she’s there for business or pleasure. She never replies, but takes the room key all the same, offering a rushed thank you before meeting Zoe by the elevator.

“Wow…” Zoe breathes as they walk into the room, which seems more like a small studio apartment than a hotel room. There’s a queen bed in the corner, a table and chairs in the other and a small counter housing a coffee machine and a microwave, a television hung on the wall above. “This is…wow.”

“And you judged it,” Grace shakes her head as she drops her bag near the foot of the bed before collapsing on top of the mattress, her body aching from more than just the long drive.

“Hey, you’re overdue for a treatment,” The younger girl says softly, interrupting the gentle bliss that had fallen over her companion.

“I’m aware,” Is the only reply she receives and even though Grace doesn’t move, she can hear Zoe setting up her breathing treatment. She shifts only when she feels Zoe’s warm hand against her sore back, sitting up slowly, finding she only has to scoot to the top of the bed. “You set it up close, thank you.”

Zoe shrugs slightly, making sure Grace is comfortable before handing over the mouth piece, turning on the machine with deft movements. After she had moved in, this became ritual with them, especially on nights where Grace was having a lot of trouble. She knew she didn’t have to, but it was a small comfort of home that they both enjoyed.

Grace watches Zoe start to unpack their pajamas, moving them to the bathroom, before rummaging through her bag, pulling out two bathing suits with a grin. “You said they had a pool…” She says, smirking at the frown on her friend’s lips. “Come on, please?”

The older girl sighs softly as she reaches over to shut off her machine, resting the mouth piece on top. “Is one of those a one piece? Or at least a top will cover my chest completely?”

“Yes, to the latter,” Zoe replies, handing over a black two piece. “Do you want to change in the bathroom or in here?”

“Bathroom,” Grace says as she’s sliding off the bed, avoiding the other girl’s gaze until she’s closed the door, leaning on it for a moment. “You’re so lucky I love you,” She whispers to herself as she changes.

She’s delightfully surprised when she finds the bathing suit is much like a sports bra and running shorts. And though she spends more time tracing the surgical scar that lines the underside over her breasts than she cares to admit, she feels confident once the suit is on, covering any evidence. 

Grace strides out of the bathroom, a smile on her face as she turns to find Zoe lounging on the bed clad in a red bikini that has her heart stuttering in her chest, a heat pooling low in her abdomen. “Wow, trying to upstage me, I see,” She teases, it’s a habit, a nervous tick, anything to keep her from admitting that she would rather stay in this room and trace her fingers along all that bronze skin.

“No one could upstage you,” Zoe replies as she glances up from her phone, a smile spreading across her lips. “I knew you’d look good in that, but jeeze I hate you sometimes, you get to be that tan everywhere, I gotta work for it.”

Grace snorts as Zoe gestures to her slightly paler stomach and thighs, doing her best not to stare. “You’re half Latina and you’re complaining that I’m slightly more naturally tan than you?” She chuckles out the response as she moves to slip on her shoes. “Now, stop complaining and lets swim.”

Zoe flips her off, a playful smile on her face as she toes on her shoes, holding her phone up to snap a quick picture of Grace. “I’ll be keeping this for blackmail later.”

“Mm, you sure you’re not just keeping it for your private collection?” Grace hums, biting her lip as watches the younger girl blush. “Ah, see I caught you,” She murmurs, unconsciously moving closer to the girl.

Zoe opens her mouth to respond, but finds that she’s lost her words with the close proximity. They’re quiet for a moment, both oblivious to the other’s gaze flickering longingly toward soft lips. “The mighty Zoe Rivas is speechless for the first time in history, it’s one for the books,” Grace murmurs softly, breaking the hazy spell in a way that leaves the warmth, without leaving the awkwardness.

“Shut up,” Zoe huffs, shoving the girl gently as she moves toward the door. “Let’s get wet,” She smirks to herself as she opens the door, grinning at the eye roll she receives from the other girl as she walks by.

  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, I used google translate so if the French is funky, lemme know! Also, this is def just a filler chapter but the next one will have a lot more to it. I just needed something small to get me back into this story...heh sorry it's been so long.

Zoe Rivas will be the death of her, the doctors told her she would have years to live, but seeing Zoe, dripping wet in that fucking red bikini...it was going to kill her there on the spot. Grace hadn’t gone into the water yet, content to watch the other girl swim. But it seems that Zoe is having none of it, judging by the way she’s walking toward her.

“Come on, stop making me swim alone,” Zoe pouts, leaning over Grace. “Won’t you come and play with me?”

Grace swallows hard, her eyes flickering from Zoe’s eyes to her lips and then to the generous cleavage the swim top showed off. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t like the way Zoe had phrased the question. “I-uh-of course, weirdo.”

She stumbles over her words but loses no time in shoving herself out of the lounge chair to jump into the pool, using the cool water to try and clear her thoughts. She needed to stop thinking about Zoe like that, she had already hurt her once, she wouldn’t do it again.

When Grace surfaces, Zoe is sitting on the side of the pool, smirking at her. “What?” Grace chuckles, splashing water at the younger girl.

“You’re just a goof is all,” Zoe smiles, slipping into the water with a small splash. “You ever gonna tell me where we’re going after this?”

Grace snorts, laying back to float along the water. “Not a chance, but I really think you’ll like it,” she replies, smiling to herself. She’d been planning the drive to California since she mentioned the trip, but she in no way would be ruining the surprise she has in store.

“You’re no fun!” Zoe huffs, smacking the water with a small frown.

Grace can’t help herself as she rights herself in the water, swimming toward Zoe slowly. “I’m sure I could convince you how fun I can be.”

She’s not sure where the confidence comes from, or why she keeps doing this to herself, but she backs Zoe against the side of the pool, a smirk on her lips. “Or would you rather go back to our room for that?”

She watches Zoe’s eyes flicker to her lips and she should really be prepared for what happens next, but then again, she’s never not been surprised by Zoe. There’s a pair of warm lips against hers and Zoe’s arms are around her neck and every bit of Grace is cheering inside.

Grace responds almost instantly, sliding her arms around Zoe’s waist, bringing her closer as she deepens the kiss, inhaling sharply through her nose. She’d waited so long for this, crushed her feelings down and watched them both suffer, just to come to this moment. This moment she had sworn to survive for, even if (at the time) it was a pipe dream.   
Zoe is pulling away far too soon for Grace’ss liking, making the older girl frown a bit as she looks at the brunette biting her lip. “What’s wrong?” She asks softly, her fingers tracing circles along Zoe’s lower back.

“I just-you said...” Zoe starts, her brow furrowing a bit as she looks into Grace’s dark eyes. “I thought you weren’t gay.”

Grace sighs softly at that before she’s slowly pressing Zoe into the wall. “We can talk about how gay I am later,” she hums, kissing along Zoe’s cheek to her neck. “Because, boy am I gay...and I want you.”

She breathes the last part against Zoe’s pulse before she’s raking her teeth along the skin, smirking at the soft gasp she gets in return. “I want you too,” Zoe murmurs, tangling her fingers in Grace’s damp hair.

Grace hums softly, kissing her way to Zoe’s collarbone before shifting back to kiss her hard, pressing her into the wall a little harder. Zoe’s legs push her forward, rocking her core into Grace’s stomach hard enough to make them both whimper with need.

Grace is about to say fuck it and just give Zoe what she wants when someone above them clears their throat, making them both jump. “ _Dieu, je suis tellement desole,_ ” Grace rushes out the French her schooling had forced upon her from day one slipping out in her panic.

“Oh! You don’t speak English!” The woman says, waving her hand at them. “I suppose that’s okay, you don’t understand American customs.”

“I-” Grace starts, only to have Zoe steam roll the conversation with her own chattering French.

“- _Oui, nous ne parlon pas anglais. Merci beaucoup, nous partirons maintenant,_ ” she says, smiling sheepishly as she shoves Grace toward the ladder out of the pool.

They grab their things and giggle their way to the elevator, breathing hard by the time they’re leaning against the stainless steel walls. “I can’t believe we just did that!”

“Mine was an accident! It happens when I panic,” Grace laughs, thudding her head back against the cool metal.

“Well, I thought it was hot,” Zoe says lowly, biting her lip. “I don’t think I’ve ever actually heard you speak French.”

Grace chuckles softly, shaking her head a bit before she’s looking at Zoe again. There was her mistake, because there was no way she could keep her hands off of the younger girl. She steps forward and takes Zoe’s hand, pulling them close once more. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” She murmurs before they’re kissing again.


End file.
